Chronicles of Cherry Blossoms and Ice
by meme12
Summary: Two captains so similar, watch through these drabbles of their life together. Yaoi/Shonen ai
1. Proluge

Hi there meme12 here! I've decided to try and do drabbles! Applause minna! (Claps hands) Anyway this will be a Toushiro x Byakuya drabble fic so if you guys have any ideas and want it up then by all means either message or place it in the reviews so that I can work on it. So everyone sit back, relax and enjoy the **Chronicles****of****Ice****and****Cherry****Blossoms**. Pls read and review!

Warning: Yaoi ahead

Byakuya x Toushiro

Drabble words: Not sure... probably 100-200 If I can do it.


	2. Beginnings

**Chronicles of Ice & Cherry Blossoms**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and its characters

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Beginnings**

They did not know how it had started, not even the lovers themselves knew… It was purely a respectful comrade relationship. Acknowledging the coolness, intelligence and abilities of the younger… Acknowledging the strength, discipline and loyalty from the other… Both had their masks to keep; both have their most important person to protect… One lost his through an illness; the other lost his to insanity. It wasn't long before they started seeking companionship between each other due to their similarities after Aizen's grand sham. They trained together; talked about their losses and their gains and their new insights after a certain orange hair male had fought tooth & nail to save his friend from an unfair trial on her life. They grew closer since then, both of them sensed it. Their comradeship had matured into something deeper…even more special and even more worth to explore…

Both did not know how they had started but they knew one thing. When larger hands took smaller hands into his… When purple eyes gazed into teal… That was how it had all begun…

Words (180)

* * *

><p>Okay, if it is bad. I apologise. It's my very first drabble so…if you guys wanna help me improve. Pls read and review! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!<p> 


	3. Let's go Hanami

**Hanami**(CICB)

"Taicho, let's go Hanami!" "Finish your work Matsumoto." The busty fukitaicho pouted. "But Taicho…" A sharp glare and the older woman slumps back into her chair; muttering about the unfairness of the world. The smaller captain looks at his brooding fukitaicho and sighs. He wanted to go Hanami but with the piling paperwork; it was difficult to pull out time. "Not to mention that Byakuya is busy. It's best to let him finish up everything…" His thoughts were cut short by an abrupt knock on his office door and the door slide open to reveal the man of his very thoughts. "Kuchiki taicho…" "I apologise for the intrusion. Matsumoto fukitaicho, I would like to borrow your taicho for a moment." "Huh?" Before the busty woman could respond, Byakuya had scooped up the chibi taicho and shun po away. "What is the meaning of this…?" Toushiro trailed off as he looked at his current surroundings from the arms of his lover. The couple was in the clearing of a sakura forest and beneath one of the larger trees; a picnic had been set up. Surprised teal eyes looked into purple. "Will you like to have Hanami with me Toushiro?"

Words (200)

Working under a limit is stressful but the results are always worth it. Please read and review!


	4. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Christmas is coming and I suppose a Christmas drabble is in order.

"What is Christmas?" Ichigo nearly drops the Christmas decoration that he was holding. "Please tell me that you're joking." The white hair chibi looks at Ichigo blankly and the orange head sighs in disbelief. "Ok Toushiro Christmas is…"

"That was confusing…" Toushiro muttered with a sigh as he heads back to the Kuchiki compound. Ichigo had proceeded to explain the entire Christmas concept for him and bombarded him with things that should be done on Christmas. The only thing that Toushiro understood was to get gifts and he had went to buy a new calligraphy pen for Byakuya. "Hope he likes it though…" Toushiro thinks to himself as he reaches out to open the door. The door suddenly opens and the white hair chibi found himself pulled into a kiss. "What was that about…?" Byakuya smiled at surprised teal eyes before giving a 'heads-up' motion. "We are underneath the mistletoe, so we have to kiss." Toushiro looked up and noticed the plant dangling above the door. Byakuya laughs at the confused expression and pulls Toushiro in his embrace. "Merry Christmas watashi no koi…"

Words (185)

My Christmas drabble for this pairing and one I must submit since I'm going for vacation and won't be back till 2 weeks later. Please read and review and also wishing everyone a very happy Christmas.


	5. I will be strong for you

**I will be strong for you**

"_This is unacceptable! What are you thinking!" "This will not do, as the clan leader of the Kuchiki family you need to stop disgracing the Kuchiki family name!" "He is of a lower status than you! A mud clot from the Rukongai!_" Small hands gripped on his yukata tightly as he recalled the shouts that went on. It was just a quiet time that they could afford to spend together and suddenly the Kuchiki Elders demanded a meeting. His raven haired lover had swiftly guided him to his room and sent a quiet promise to return quickly. He had waited but grew worried and had snuck out to eavesdrop on the conversation only to overhear the shouts. Teal eyes grew misty and he wiped them away quickly. He won't shed a tear; he had to be strong for Byakuya's sake.

Words (140)

A little sadness here. Hope everyone enjoyed this!


	6. Hair

**Hair**

Toushiro always admired Byakuya's raven hair. It was soft and silky to the touch and greatly made the Kuchiki noble's features stand out. He wouldn't admit it outwardly but he always felt that the kenseiken was in the way most of the time and within their enclosed quarters; he would remove the silver hair piece from his lover's head and tie the black hair into a ponytail that the male would once have done as a child while chuckling at Byakuya's embarrassment.

Byakuya admired Toushiro's snowy white hair. He loved the way the snowy white hair will glisten under the rays of the sun and how it will glow under the light of the moon. The Kuchiki noble cannot help but nose through the soft, fluffy strands and his lover will blush a bright red and start spluttering uncontrollably in hope to curb Byakuya's actions. At night, Byakuya couldn't help but smile as his lover was lulled to sleep just by him, running his large hand through the snowy hair.

**Words (170)**


	7. Love in private

**Love in Private**

Many people wonder; whenever their gaze land on the Shinigami captain from the sixth and tenth; if the two have ever been affectionate. The two captains despite being in a romantic relationship; have never shown outward affections. They don't jump on each other when they meet like Jushiro and Kyouraku. There are no kisses being shared and not even a sign of a hand holding when they stroll together along the riverbanks during their break.

Both the tenth and sixth division were extremely concerned and beg their fukutaichos to find out what's wrong. In the end, Rangiku, Renji along with Rukia headed to the Kuchiki compound to convince the lovers. Hearing voices, the two fukutaichos masked their reiatsu and crept towards the voices. Peeking out from their hiding place; they saw a rare scene. Toushiro was leaning against Byakuya's chest; smiling softly as he murmured some words which resulting in the Kuchiki noble to laugh and pull Toushiro closer; kissing the soft fluffy hair. The two 'intruder' eventually slipped away allowing the lovers to enjoy their love in private. Who says love needs to be shown? Sometimes…loving in private is all that they need…

**(Word count 195)**

Sorry for the really slow update for this. Life is a lot busier and I have major decisions to make nowadays but I will try to make as man drabbles untill I can no longer make any.

Pls read and review, this is meme12 saying Sayonara matta O!


End file.
